Týr
|race = Demigod |gender = Male |age = 2000+ |height = |weight = |birthday = |eyes = |hair = White |blood type = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |mark location = |occupation = *Mage * *Conjuror *Majin |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Magic Library |status = Active |relatives = *Asclepius (Father) *Frigg (Mother; deceased) |counterpart = |magic = * * * * |curse = |weapons = |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} is an character in The Magic Library, which is an short story concernin . He's an male demigod, the only son of the human female Frigg, and the Eurasian god of magic and Asclepius, who is also one of the Gods of Twelve. Týr for over 400 years had been the sole guardian and of the fabled Magic Library, a ancient tower containing enormous amounts of ancient Arcane lore and spellbooks. Týr was present when Erza, Wendy, Carla and Cana appeared to the library, who he confronted and asked for their reason of being here. He then went on to help the group til the appeared where with the group, helped in their defeated and even secured safety of the books. In thanks, Týr lead them to the clock piece and gave them to it as a "gift". It was also during this time he was revealed to been an majin, ancient spirits forever trapped in Reincarnation by the Light to protect the world. Biography Appearance Personality Magic & Abilities : Senrigan is a type of Eye Magic belonging to Týr that allows him to see the intricate and complex structure of magic circles, runes and other arcane-related and see how it all connects. This means he'd be able to see how the magical circle or magical seals are made and how to destructure them. Unique Physiology: Týr is a male demigod, a offspring between a human or other mortal individal and a god, a class of powerful magicald deities. The son of Asclepius, Týr possess innate abilities that granted above the typical conditioning of mortality. He's shown to have a degree of immortality and possess sharper senses with his eyes ears and smell. *'Immortality': Being a demigod, Týr possess a degree of immortality, such he possess decelerated aging and can not be inflicted by diseases or viruses. While his body may appear elderly, it's still equal to one in their primal years. However it should be noted that Týr had stopped aging at some point and said he shall look like a elderly man still he dies by means of being murdered. Another thing is he can be killed like any other mortal, as such the destruction of a vital organ, blood lose can deprive him and end his life. Trivia & Notes *Named after , a from and . *Týr serves as a character to the Magic Library, which the find it disatisfying that there was no one there, despite the library possibly containing ancient, but very deadly and power magics. So Týr serves to be the guardian-protector of the Library in the Atlasverse. Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Immortal